LOTM: Heroes United S2 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen the next day as the scene outside is shown on a rainy and gloomy day) Alex:...... Erin:...... Miles:..... Tom: Soooo.....Now what? Heroes:...... Tom:....Good to know. Erin:.... *Checks watch* …… They should be here soon. Alex: Good... Shade: I still can't believe it.... Emily: Me neither.... Jessica: Why Richie...? What did he do to deserve this? Yang: He didn't do anything to deserve this... And it still happened... Jack: If only I stopped him from going back... Erin: Don't blame yourself Jack. Ian: Yeah... Nothing good will come from it... (Suddenly there is knocking) Alex:.... *Sighs* It's time.... Erin: Yep... (Alex gets up and heads to the door. He freezes as he grabs the doorknob) Alex: *Closes his eyes and tears up* (Erin comes up and puts a hand on Alex's shoulder) Erin: *Tear drop* I'm with you every step... Alex: Thanks.... *Sighs* (Alex opens the door) Alex:.... Hello Christine.... (Christine is seen at the door alone) Christine: Alex.... Erin: Is... Is your mom here? Christine: She's waiting by the car... As our the funeral people... Alex: Right.... Christine..... Where is his body? Erin: Right this way... (Erin leads Christine into Ian's medbay where she finds Richie's body under a blanket on a table) Erin: He's right there. (Christine goes to check on it) Erin: I helped preserve the body. Keeping it cold. Christine: Thank you.... Erin: We have a casket prepared. You want some help to move him into it? Christine: Sure....I'd like that. (Erin nods) Christine: Tell me though.... Erin: Hm? Christine: Did he go out a hero....? Erin:.... He saved Alex's life.... Both Alex, and Blake's life.... He died a true hero... Christine:.... Good. He died doing what he wanted to do... Not many of us can say that.... Erin:... Christine.... You don't blame us right? I understand if you do but..... (Christine turns and hugs Erin) Erin:.... Christine: I don't blame any of you....Not in the slightest Erin. Erin: …. *Tears up and hugs Christine* Thank you... Thank you... Christine: I should thank you... For always being there for my brother.... Erin: *Sniff* We were glad to.... Here.. let's get him in the casket... (Erin lets go as they turn back to Richie's body. It then cuts to the heroes helping Christine load Richie's casket for his family) Alex: Alright.....He's good to go. Christine: Thanks... Can you guys help me carry him? The car is outside. Alex: We'd be glad to... (Christine, Alex, Miles, Yang, Mina, and Ian are all seen carrying Richie outside. Despite the rain, which they do not care for, they approach the vehicle were people in black suits are waiting) People:..... Christine:..... (The group loads the casket in the vehicle which they close the back) Christine:... We're gonna take Richie back home... Its what he would have wanted... You're all welcome to the come to the funeral. Alex: Thanks Christine.... Erin: I don't know if we can make it, knowing that these Feds aren't going to stop. But you can be assured that we'll honor him in any way we can. Christine: Thank you.... You guys are the best.. You helped Richie in ways I couldn't... And for that I... *Wipes a tear* Thank you. (Alex and Christine shake hands before she goes and leaves with her family, leaving the heroes alone in the rain) Erin:..... Miles:..... Kyle: Well.....Guess that's that then... Alex:...... Erin:... *Puts hand on Alex's shoulder* Let's get back inside... Before we get sick... Alex: ....Yeah... (The heroes all go back inside) Alex:..... (Alex reaches into his pocket and pulls out the device Richie gave him, revealed to be a data chip) Alex: *Sighs and holds onto the chip* (Ian leaves from Richie's room holding a phone) Ian: We still have his phone... Erin: His phone...? Ian: I mean....It's still memorabilia right? Heroes:..... Ian:..... (Ian goes back to Richie's room) Kyle: It's gonna be very weird now that he's gone.... Emily: Yeah.... Omega: He definitely gave us a lot of memories here. Alex: Yeah.... ???: *Voice* Oh? Did he now? (The heroes look as the T.V begins to turn on. The heroes are then met by Storm's face) Storm: *Laughs* Hello Defenders! Alex: *Glows brightly* YOU!!! Yang: *Red eyes* You got a LOT of nerve!! Storm: Nerve? Your little cat friend there has nerve for deforming my friend's face the way she did. (Storm taps the screen) Storm: Consider that little shit's death a comeback for that little move. Erin: Well YOU better get ready! What you took from us is worth more then ANYTHING you assholes have to offer! We're gonna get some pay back of our own, and it will be with interest! Storm: Then I must consider this an act of war. Alex: Consider it asshole! Storm: I will, and I will make sure this war will be a war you can't win. First I'm gonna kill you, then I'll kill your families, and then....I'll kill your worlds. Mark. My. Fucking. Words. (Storm sparks with electricity as he smiles and laughs) Storm: Or if you want, you could bring Mrs. Belladonna to me and my friend Echo here. Maybe then I might consider something in trade. Blake: *Steps up* You want me huh? Storm: Yeah. We've got unfinished business. (Storm points at the screen) Storm: You tricked me, cost Echo her eye, and ruined our operation. You owe me Belladonna. And we never did finish our talk from before. Blake:..... Storm: I killed your friend, I'll kill another if I have to. (Blake looks over at Yang who is still glaring) Storm: I'll be seeing you again soon Bla- (Suddenly the TV is blasted) Tom: WHOA!! Alex:..... (Alex is seen with his arm out after firing a blast) Alex: Bastard.... Izuku: Was that really nes- Alex: Yes. It was. Izuku:... Alex: We can get a new TV later. Hey Miles. Can you make sure the next TV we get can't be hacked by that guy again? Miles: I'll uhh....I'll try. Alex: Thank you. Jack: Blake, what did you do to piss him off?? Blake: Aside from blinding that woman Echo in one eye? Nothing I want to talk about... Jack: Blinded? Kyle: Damn. Blake: She left me no choice. I had to defend myself. Emily: We understand. Alex: That asshole has no room to gloat though. He's gonna pay. Erin: That's right. Anyone who takes our friends from us, they are gonna pay... Blake: We'll be ready. (The Defenders nod in agreement. Meanwhile...) Storm: And the gauntlet is thrown. (Echo is seen approaching with a scar now running down her face) Echo: They got the message? Storm: Indeed they did. Our war begins now. Echo: Good. I'm gonna find that bitch cat and take her down. Storm: Remember Echo. You are to capture and bring Belladonna to me alive. Do this, and I'll give you anything you want. Echo: You will? Storm: Yes Miranda. Anything. (Echo imagines Storm holding her in his arms as they confess each others love) Echo: You want her alive? You got it. Storm: I'm counting on you Miranda. Echo: I won't let you down! *Leaves* Storm: Yes... Soon Belladonna. You'll soon be brought before me. And when you are on your knees begging for death I'll... I'll... (Storm clenches a fist) Storm: I don't know..... (Storm then walks off) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels